The field of this invention relates to medical instruments and more particularly to a laproscopic trocar which is in common use to penetrate a patient's abdominal wall with a minimum incision and permit the performing of certain surgical procedures through the cannula of the trocar.
The surgical procedure of a laparoscopy is in common use at the present time. Such a surgical procedure normally employs the use of a trocar which is comprised of a cannula or sleeve through which is inserted a sharp pointed tool. This tool is to effect penetration of the abdominal wall thereby permitting the cannula to be inserted through the abdominal wall and remain in place and permit any one of several different types of instruments to be inserted through the cannula to perform surgical procedures within the patient's abdomen. Normally this type of procedure is frequently employed upon women to perform any one of numerous surgical procedures upon the female organs.
The primary advantage to a laparoscopy is that only a small incision is required and a wide range of surgical procedures can be completed through the use of a laproscopic trocar.
However, there are certain disadvantages to the conventional type of laproscopic trocar. The primary disadvantage is that a initial force is usually required in the inserting of the trocar. At times a significant force is required to achieve initial penetration through the abdominal wall and once initial penetration has been obtained, the trocar is easily insertable. As a result the physician is strenuously forcing to obtain insertion of the trocar and after initial insertion the trocar penetrates deeply into the persons abdomen. It is not at all unusual that this deep penetration results in an unnecessary injury within the patient's abdomen. Common types of such injuries are aortic and iliac artery lasceration. Also injuries to the internal organs are common.